Riddle
by granger1191
Summary: Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts for his second year to find a new DADA teacher... and a mystery.
1. Riddle

Chapter One: Riddle

Harry Potter ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just as the class was scheduled to start. In his sixth year of Hogwarts, this was not the first time he had barley made it. He ruffled his jet-black hair, and sat down next to his best friend, Ron Weasley. He took one look at his friend, and started to snicker. Ron's twin older brothers, Fred and George, had dyed his normally red hair purple three nights before. Harry's other friend, Hermione Granger, glared at him from Ron's other side.

Before Harry could respond, the teacher appeared in the front of the room. Hermione, the smartest of the class, raised her hand hesitantly.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I thought that it was impossible for someone to Apperate on school grounds."

"How do you know that I am the teacher? I could be a Death Eater," was the teacher's sharp reply. She had startling black hair, perfectly straight and down to the small of her back. Her eyes were emerald green, knowledgeable yet cold. She was wearing black jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather cloak. All of the students would have told that she looked familiar, yet none knew where from.

"My name is Professor Kimberly Riddle. Yes Miss Granger, _Professor_, though you should never assume. I want to get to know each and every one of you, so we'll play a little game. Starting from the back, you shall each state your name, age, one thing everyone knows about you, and one thing few know about."

So they went around the room, each taking his or her turn. The students each stated their information. Hermione's turn went smoothly, but when it was Ron's turn, the class broke into giggles and snorts. Ron's face turned as red as his hair had been.

" My name is Ron Weasley and I'm sixteen years old. One thing everyone knows is I have naturally red hair, and what they don't know is that my older brothers did this to my hair."

"Thank you, Mister Weasley. Harry Potter, age sixteen as well, correct? Tell us the rest of the info, please." Professor Riddle looked Harry in the eyes, and as hard as he tried, he could not read any message. She held his gaze for a while, and then broke the connection.

"Everyone knows I'm an orphan, few know that my godfather just died." Harry muttered.

While Professor Riddle looked up, she spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you, Potter," she muttered. "Now you, the class, may ask me anything you like"

"Is your hair naturally black?" a Slytherin girl asked.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

Questions and answers flew by, but as class ended, Harry raised his hand.

"Last one, Mister Potter?"

"Are you related to Tom Riddle?" Harry asked sharply.

"Yes," Professor Riddle whispered, "He's my father."


	2. A Mystery Unfolds

Chapter 2: A Mystery Unfolds

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the room quickly. They stopped right outside the classroom and waited for their classmates to depart.

"She did _not_ say what I think she said, did she?" Hermione questioned the other two.

"She couldn't have," muttered Ron shakily.

With that Harry dashed off towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Ron and Hermione right on his tail. He stopped at the stone gargoyle, with the others panting behind him.

_I need the password! _Harry thought.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Nothing happened.

"Cockroach Cluster. Pear Drop. Sherbet lemon. Fizzing Wizbees. Bertie Bott's Every Flavered Beans…" and with that the gargoyle jumped aside. "… No way!"

The trio ran up the stairs but stopped short when they heard a familiar voice yelling.

"He was scared Albus! _Scared!_ Of me! This could not possibly be how Lily and James had wanted it!" It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the three were sure about that.

"They had not wanted a lot of things to happen, yet they happened." Harry had heard Dumbledore happy, sad, regretful, even angry, but now he sounded different. He was resigned, not normal for him.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are waiting outside for you, Sir," they heard the teacher announce before the door opened.

Harry took one apprehensive glance toward Professor Riddle before sitting down. Ron and Hermione followed his lead.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "there is much you do not understand."

Harry felt his face heat up. More than anything else, he hated to be treated like a child. Before he could answer, Riddle spoke.

"_Maybe_ we should tell him! He is, after all, not a child anymore Dumbledork!"

"Kimberly! Show some respect please!" voiced Dumbledore.

"Tell me what?" Harry couldn't help but request.

"No! Kimberly you may _NOT_ tell him! For his own safety please don't!

_He _will attack!"

"Who! Voldemort?" Harry could not help feeling like he was being left in the dark.

"_NO! _Never that name! His name is Tom Riddle not_ that! _But, sadly, yes. He will attack if I tell you. But I must, if you want me to Harry."

"Yes," was the immediate response, "I want to know."

"I grew up with my mother, brother, and my step-father. My mother's name was Marian and my brother's James. My brother was a year older than me, but always there if I needed him. My step-dad, Joseph, was kind, unlike my real father. When our mum re-married, we took Joseph's last name, Potter. I came to Hogwarts the same year James did, skipping a grade with Dumbledore's help. My best friends, Lily Evens, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Greens were always by my side. Alice went off and married Frank Longbottom last I had checked. Marlene had not married.

Lily, Lily was a piece of work. For years, Harry, years I was trying to set her up with James. Marlene was bound to go off with Remus Lupin, so that left Lily. Remus was nice and he got along well with Marlene. Finally, Lily went out with James. Last time I saw them alive, it was right before they died. It was to be my wedding the next day; I was supposed to marry Sirius Black. Oh my God, I loved him. That night I had kissed him goodnight, as I was staying with your parents, when it happened. James told Lily and I to take you and run. We heard Tom kill James and Lily told me to keep going with you. I argued, she was your mother, I was stronger, and I was willing to fight. She won, so I ran with you. I heard my father coming, so I transferred all of my inner magic to you. That is why you survived. Weak from my sudden loss of power, I could not fight. I transformed into my natural Animagus form, a wolf, and was knocked unconscious by my father. Last I remember is hoping beyond hope that Sirius would understand and you would survive." With that Kimberly Riddle put her head in her hands and cried for the first time in a while.


End file.
